literaturefandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Policies
< Forum Category:Forum topics I don't think we have any policies yet. I know that with new or small wikis its a bad Idea to choke it up with rules, how ever I only want to propose one policy's, and One guideline, I'll tell you what my Ideas are, if their is enthusiasm, I'll write up some drafts: *'Idea 1 (Reviews)': I know this has been discussed before, and the conclusion was to do reviews in a number of ways, how ever I think this will work better: *Reviews will be put in a subpage for what is being reviewed, then the sub page will have ever ones Reviews on one page. *once a review is done, the Subpage should have a link to it at the top, and the reviewer should rate the subject, 1-5 stars. *here's what it would end up looking like: #The Review should look like this: Title of Review :(Rating (This will be done with templates:Template:1star, Template:2star, etc etc)) :(Review) :2. The top of the page, or review summary if you like should look like this Reviews: Subject/Reviews#TitleOfReview(Do this as many times as reviews) Ratings: *Result of all ratings (Note from RC-1136: See further down) *(Number of total reviews) *(number of one star reviews) *(number of two star reviews) *(number of three star reviews) *(number of four star reviews) *(number of five star reviews) (end of example) *Ok, for the "Results of all ratings" section, one simple adds all the ratings togheter so if there are 3 one stars 2 fours and one 5= 1+1+1+4+4+5 (then divide by the total Reviews) Divide by six= 2.666, round to the nearest whole number, 3. alteritivly use the fration: 2.6. I'm sure you all already know this. The Page of the subject (Book/Series/Author) should have a link to the reviews page. for authors or series, which normaly have a list of works by author or books in series should have links to reviews for all the books (in series or by author): for example: Works by J.K. Rowling *Harry Potter and the Philosopher's StoneReviews The code for this is: *Harry Potter and the Philosopher's StoneReviews also the results of the ratings should be displayed in the subjects Intro. For example: J.K. Rowling is a fantasy author born in England, Litera Wiki voted her as a 3.2 star author (see all reviews). Alternitivly we could have a Reviews section on the Subjects page, this might read like this: Reviews J.K. Rowling was voted by literawiki as a 3.2 star author. *see all reviews Please share thoughts below on the disscussion section, if I have neglacted to explain something, don't hesitate to ask. Idea Two: Secondly I think we should adopt Wikipedias, No Personal Attacks (NPA) policy. Thankyou for taking all the time to read this long boring message, — RC-1136 Hate Mail Here 12:09, 23 August 2008 (UTC) Disscussion Ideas? Is it good or bad? Please don't hesitate to speak your mind or ask questions. — RC-1136 Hate Mail Here 12:09, 23 August 2008 (UTC) Idea three: No wikipedia articles. Encourage not to do that and modify/delete existing Wikipedia articles. David 01:02, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Feedback Thank you, RC-1136, for putting some good thought into these issues. We have a small, active community now, and most of the policies can be decided by consensus. (It is much harder to make such decisions in a larger community.) Some of my opinions are... To begin with, I agree with your statement about not choking up on policies. I prefer not to have policies or rules before they are necessary. I've seen several wikia communities get all tied up and spend more energy on the policies than the primary content. Also, there are usually exceptions to any rules and trying to figure out the rules in advance gets very hypothetical, and sometimes encourages vandals -- they see a loophole in the way the rule was worded from the spirit intended, so they "demonstrate" the loopholes. I've already said what I think about keeping alternative ways to make reviews (see Forum:Evaluation essays). If others disagree and want to create rules about reviews, I'll go along with the majority. As for the "No Personal Attacks (NPA) policy", while I'm not familiar with the specifics of the current Wikipedia version, I totally agree that comments attacking contributors to this wiki (or other people) should not be permitted. Any page created for that purpose will be deleted, comments that attack people will be deleted, offenders will be blocked and repeat offenders will be banned (to the extent possible). This wiki is about books and other literature. It is for sharing opinions and facts about these topics and other topics -- such as good recipes for bananas -- or other off-topic contributions do not belong here and will be removed. Attacks are not only off-topic, but may discourage people from contributing. So as they have been in the past, they will be removed. If you want, we can make policies about "off-topic" material and personal attacks. That would formalize rules that have already been implicitly enforced. I suggest that policies belong in the project space -- Project:Policies. Feel free to create individual pages for each proposed policy or put them together on a proposed policy page (in the project space) or a "proposed section" on the Project:Policies page. For other policy-like pages, see original content and Literawiki:Wikia compared to Wikipedia. Thanks again for all your work here! -- CocoaZen 14:48, 24 August 2008 (UTC) *Thanks for the feedback, I've made the suggested project page, also made a subpage for proposed policies, instead of using the project page, since it takes up to much room to look neat on the actual project page, Please feel free to vote on the proposed policies here:Project:Policies/Proposed. — RC-1136 Hate Mail Here 11:31, 26 August 2008 (UTC) **PS I've made some "rules" about propsing policys on the page:Project:Policies/Proposed, if you think they should be changed, go ahead, thanks! — RC-1136 Hate Mail Here 11:32, 26 August 2008 (UTC)